1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly formed by a pair of housings which are preloaded with terminals having a first mating insulation displacing end within the housings and a second resilient cantilever beam end extending from the housings and pair of hermaphroditic cover members each of which forms a subassembly with a respective housing. The subassemblies are positioned in apertures in a printed circuit board in a tilted condition and rotated relative to each other to secure the subassemblies together bringing the beams into engagement with conductive holes in the printed circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention concerns a continuation of the product line of connector assemblies described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,288, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The connector assembly of the noted patent provides means for efficient and cost productive mass termination of multiple conductors in a single operation. It does not provide for a zero insertion force engagement of the connector assembly and, in particular, for mating with conductive holes of a printed circuit board. In fact the terminals disclosed in this patent have a mating end of a pin receptacle type, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,224 with an insulation displacing conductor engaging opposite end of the type disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 927,720, filed July 25, 1978.